batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batwoman (Kate Kane)
golden age History It was suggesed that she was extremely infatuated with Batman to the point that she assumed the costume identity in order to get close to him and hopefully engage in an emotional relationship with him. It worked but not quite in the way she had hoped, as the Batman wanted her to retire from the role for his fear that she would be hurt in her costumed exploits. Kane would continue to operate in her costumed identity until around the early-1950s when she learned that Batman had become deeply emotionally interested in someone in his unmasked identity. While Wayne never revealed his identity to her, or explicitly told her of his private life, she said she knew of his change in his attitude to her and assumed as such. She largely retired from her costumed role soon after this, though she continued to "help out" Batman on occasion, not realizing that Grayson had replaced Wayne in the role. 1 She learned that Wayne was the original Batman when his costume identity was revealed to the general public with the death of Wayne's wife. It was not revealed if Wayne ever returned her feelings after the death of Selina but it was suggested that Wayne did for she lamented about her feelings for Wayne when the Earth-One Wayne came to Earth-Two suggesting that she and the Earth-Two Wayne had finally revealed their feelings to each other directly. Kane realized that he was not the love of her life reborn, but was a completely new person. She finally realized that her chance at loving Batman was over and retired from the role and settled down to a civilian life. 2 If she had not died in the intervening years since that meeting with the Earth-One Batman, she was killed along with everyone else on his native Earth-Two in the Crisis on Infinite Earths and completely erased from history. Powers and Abilities Powers None known. Abilities None known. Strength level Unknown. Weaknesses None known. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. new earth First appearance (as Kathy Kane) 52 Week Seven; (as Batwoman) 52 Week Eleventoya's former lover and heiress to one of the wealthiest families in Gotham City, owning that which the Wayne family does not. Renee refers to her as "Katherine the younger" and asks Kate to help find the connection between the Kanes and the address 520 Kane Street. While still upset from their breakup, Kate agrees to help Renee, but punches her after Renee mentions their prior relationship. Renee suggests they once loved each other, and Kate tells her to leave. Not long after that, Batwoman is shown to be observing Montoya from the rooftops as Renee converses with the Question (in his guise as "Charlie") in an alley. Kate meets with Renée and Charlie in Gotham Park and confirms that the warehouse was being leased by Ridge-Ferrick until six weeks ago. Renee refuses to tell Kate what's going on saying that she doesn't owe Kate anything, which shocks Kate and prompts her to tail them as Batwoman. When Renee and the Question break into Ridge-Ferrick's Gotham offices, they are attacked by Whisper A'Daire's shapeshifting minions, and Batwoman arrives to rescue them. Making quick work of two monsters, Batwoman stops Renee from shooting the third, instead kicking the monster out a window. Batwoman informs them the police are coming, asks that she not be mentioned, and leaves. After Renee learns that the Book of Crime, a sacred text of Intergang, contains a prophecy foretelling the brutal murder of the "twice named daughter of Kane," she and the Question return to Gotham. They contact Kate by flashing a Bat-Signal, and the three join forces to avert Intergang's plans. As Kate continues the case, she is joined by Nightwing, who has recently returned to Gotham and becomes infatuated with her. On Christmas Eve, he gives her an 'official' Batarang. She also celebrates Hanukkah with Renee, and the two kiss shortly before Christmas. Intergang realizes that the image of Batwoman in the Crime Bible and the cited "twice-named daughter of Cain" were one and the same, and ransack Kate's apartment, kidnapping her with the intention to sacrifice her. Renee finds her, seemingly too late to save her, as during the fight, Kate pulls the knife out of her own chest to stab Bruno Mannheim and then collapses in Renee's arms. Kate survives her wounds after Renee stops the bleeding in time, however, and as she recuperates in her Penthouse, Renée, dressed as the Question, shines the batsignal into her apartment and asks "Are you ready?" One Year Later One year after the start of 52, the Penguin suggests Batman bring a date to the opening of his club, asking, "Why don't you bring that new Batwoman? I hear she's kind of hot." Batwoman has most recently appeared in Countdown 39. She appears after Renee Montoya confronts Trickster and Pied Piper, having trailed them from Penguin's Iceberg Lounge nightclub. In her civilian identity as a socialite, she is acquainted with Bruce Wayne and is friends with a doctor named Mallory, who treats the Question's cancer and later Kate's stab wound. Kate is also Jewish, and celebrated Hanukkah with Renee. Her familial relationships are unknown. It is unconfirmed whether or not Kate Kane is related to the New Earth versions of Kathy Kane and Bette "Flamebird" Kane, although Montoya alludes to there being an older Katherine Kane in Kate's family. Powers and Abilities Powers None known. Abilities As Batwoman, Kate lacks any superpowers, and instead relies on her martial artistry and Batman-inspired equipment when fighting crime. Skilled Martial Artist: In the ten years since her breakup with Renée Montoya, she has learned to fight and is able to defeat three monsters, as well as spy on Renee and the Question with relative ease. Heiress: Being the heiress of a family whose fortune is comparable to the Waynes, Kate possesses the finances to produce an arsenal of equipment, similar to Batman. This includes a baton-like device which can extend from the center in length and has Bat-shaped attachments at each end. Strength level Athletic level: Kathy Kane possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses None known. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: Batarangs; Bat-club Notes In the Golden Age and Silver Age there was also a Kathy Kane who also became Batwoman. Unlike those histories, this Kathy Kane is not the elder aunt to the first Bat-girl, Betty Kane, who has become now known as Flamebird. Unlike the Silver Age Kathy Kane, who was written as being romantically attracted to Batman, the new version of Kane is written as a "lipstick lesbian." Her homosexuality was announced at the same time as the character was revealed in the spring of 2006. Stories appeared on television news outlets such as CNN, general news magazines such as "USA Today", and gay culture magazines such as Out. While many LGBT characters in comics are publicneeded with their sexual orientation, Kane is an example of a closet homosexual; one who makes a conscious effort to conceal her sexuality by any means. Renée Montoya, Kane's former lover, hinted during 52 that Kate's inhibitions were the reason behind their break-up. Trivia In 2007, DC Direct released a Batwoman action figure as part of their 52 series line.